Reunion
by Aurora Scarlet
Summary: Luffy x Nami set just after the time skip.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own One Piece (sadly)**

-

'I can't believe it has been two years!' Nami thought to herself as she left the stores of Grove 30. She now felt it was now time to make her way back to where the crew were to convene, The Thousand Sunny, at Grove 41. 'I wonder how much he's changed?' She thought, with a sad smile upon her lips.

Nami was very nervous about the impending reunion. She'd spent a lot of their time apart wondering how the death of his brother, Ace, had affected Luffy's mindset. She knew, at his core, he would be the same person she'd always known, but Nami feared he wouldn't be quite so carefree as he used to be. Perhaps not quite the same Luffy she had secretly fallen for. Now knowing the bitter pain of losing someone dear, would she be able to see the heartbreak in his eyes? And what would she do if she could? Would she throw her arms around him to console him? The great man she held in such high regard, could she bear to see him broken?

These thoughts had plagued her for so long, but she would soon have an answer.

The symbol for The Straw Hats could now be seen fluttering in the wind. In the moment her eyes caught a glimpse of their flag, the uneasiness in her heart dissipated a little. She picked up her pace, eager to get to there quickly. Nami soon found herself running at full speed towards the ramp that the Rosy Life Riders had left from the shore to the ship.

After scrambling in all haste to get up on deck, once she was there, Nami froze. She was, quite simply, overwhelmed. She looked around the deck of Sunny with teary eyes, and a hand on her heart. For the last two years Nami had felt all sorts of discomfort in her chest. The one that bothered her second most, was one that she could not determine what the cause of it was. With the sound of her fast beating heart ringing in her ears, she ran her fingers along the handrail. 'Homesickness' she thought to herself, and an entirely more potent kind than she had ever felt for Kokoyashi.

Nami had momentary forgotten that the rest of the crew could also be on-board. Once she realised, she set out to search the ship for them.

She called out for each member, but received no reply. After checking ever inch, and imagining everyone in their usual spots, Nami was rather sad at being the first to arrive back. The melancholic navigator made her way back to the main deck to await the rest of the crew. In their defence, she had returned to Shabondy a day earlier than what she was supposed to, and had been killing time in the malls up until now. The morning had seemed so long to her that she couldn't bear it any longer, and decided to make her way here.

Nami had been sat on the swing for, what seemed to her, like a good few hours. Finally, she heard the footsteps of someone, and she stood up to see who it was.

There was her captain, striding up the ramp. His straw hat was on its string, hanging behind his head. His unruly hair was kept about an inch longer than the last time she saw him. His facial features seemed more defined, his eyes seemed to smile, and looked focused and proud.

At this point, by simply seeing his face, all of Nami's previous fears had been completely banished, and were quickly being replaced by new thoughts creeping into her mind. Initially, she thought her mind was put to rest by Luffy's smiling face, proving he was as unrelenting as ever, and that fact did comfort her. What settled her more was a thought that equally stirred her. 'The last time I saw Luffy he was still a cute young boy of 17 … Now he is 19. Now he is a man'

Please let me know what you think so far :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own One Piece (sadly)**

'_The last time I saw Luffy he was still a cute young boy of 17 __…__ Now he is 19. Now he is a man__'_

**xxxxxxxxx**

From the very place in her mind where that thought originated, it sent a hot shiver down her spine. First igniting her cheeks, then seeming to spread right across her shoulders and all the way down her back, until finally accumulating in her abdomen. She suddenly felt very light headed and sat back down on the swing.

Nami continued to watch Luffy as the rest of his body came into view. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. The buttons were undone to up to his abdominals. Nami thought his chest looked broader, but could not tell if it was just because of his new attire. As he got up on the deck Nami could see he wore black full length jeans, and his usual sea-grass flip flops. This new look was certainly appealing to her. 'He's definitely taller' she hazily thought to herself, trying to keep things pure.

The matured captain stopped up on deck and looked straight over at Nami. He let out a sigh of relief and ran the fingers of his right hand through his messy raven hair, before inaudibly mouthing her name. He marched over to her without saying a word. His eyes fixed on hers.

Luffy had thought about his navigator a lot while he was on Rusukaina. An imagine of her moaning in pleasure beneath him, heatedly calling his name, had particularly haunted him. He had realised through Hancock's behaviour towards him exactly what love and sexual desire was. And in the moment he realised, he knew exactly who he wanted, Nami. He wanted to make the imagine in his head a reality. He wanted the thrill of seeing her in that climactic state, all from his touch. He needed her, and the blood that rushed to his swollen member made it very apparent. For almost two years he'd thought about all the things he was going to do to her, but never thought the opportunity would arise so soon.

Nami felt her cheeks burn a little hotter from the intense stare Luffy gave her as he approached.

"Hi" she managed to squeeze out, rather breathily in her inflamed state.

Luffy said nothing as he stopped for a brief moment in front her. His intense gaze unwavering. Unable to bear it any longer, Nami looked away. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and her head seemed a little heavy. She grabbed both the ropes of the swing to support herself, as she felt like she might fall.

Luffy stared down at her for a few moments. 'Why must she wear such revealing clothes?' he thought to himself, as he looked down her cleavage. Not that he had any intent on retraining himself, but he was certain he couldn't hold back now, even if he'd wanted to.

He curled the fingers of his right hand and gently lifted her chin. Then, to Nami's surprise, he slid his hand to the back of her neck, lent down and pressed his mouth against hers, demanding a kiss. Nami instantly melted as she felt his tongue slide between her lips to touch hers. His hand massaging the back of her neck, while their tongue play seemed to hypnotize her.

Before Nami could gather her senses, Luffy used his free hand to push the seat of the swing backwards. She quickly released the ropes to place her hands on Luffy's shoulders to brace herself. Her knees instinctively parted to anticipate the fall from the swing. Luffy took advantage of that, and positioned himself between her thighs. He continued to kiss her as he slowly walked towards her. Taking his hand from the seat and wrapping it around her waist, pulling her closer. With gravity now on his side, she was unable to escape him.

Nami started to panic a little. 'What if someone else comes back and sees us like this?' she thought to herself. Even if Luffy put her down instantly the hot flush on her face would give them away.

Luffy pulled her closer again so her parted legs rested over is crotch. She could feel him hard against her. She tensed her pelvic muscles, and imagined him inside her. The heat within grew hotter.

"Luffyshe panted, wrapping an arm about his neck, and pressing her breasts against him.

He couldn't wait any longer. He made sure he had her full weight in his arms, and then stepped away from the swing.

"I want you, Nami. Right now"he told her in a raspy voice. She kissed him with more urgency than before. Hearing him say those words to her made Nami want him more desperately. Luffy stretched an arm to grab the hand rail above the door to Nami & Robin痴 room. Without putting her down for a second, he opened the door, carried her in, and slammed her hard against the closed door, claiming her lips with his.


End file.
